


Save a Speeder, Ride a Mandalorian

by lilhawkeye3



Series: Shifting Sands [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cowboy Hats, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, daddy boba, yeehaw, y’all better make that last one a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3
Summary: You find an old memento of your early days with Boba, and it would seem he needs some... reminding of how he looks in it.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Series: Shifting Sands [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071263
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Save a Speeder, Ride a Mandalorian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flybynite19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flybynite19/gifts).



> Yeah so those pictures of Mr. Morrison in a Stetson on set of The Mandalorian season 2? Yup that’s it that’s the plot

Boba looks up with a raised brow from where he’s taking off his armor as you waltz into your room, an old memento held reverently in your hands. “What’s this about, little one?”

You meet him with your own mischievous grin and come to a stop in front of him, both of you looking down at what you hold: a weathered brown Stetson. “Remember this?” You ask coyly, glancing back up at him.

“I might,” he rumbles, sounding faintly amused.

“Think you need a reminder?” You reach up and place the hat on his head, pulling down at the rim until it’s fitting properly. “I’d nearly forgotten how dashing it made you look.”

“Dashing, hm?” His hands find your waist and pull you flush against him as you drape your arms over his shoulders and around his neck. Your fingers play with the back of his tunic’s collar as you tip your head to the side, observing him.

“Yeah,” you bite your lip teasingly. “You gonna let me remind you?”

Boba exhales a silent laugh and leans in to kiss you long and slow, stealing your breath away and leaving you clinging to him after he pulls back. His eyes are hooded as he watches you try and recover your earlier control.

“Go ahead then,” he agrees with a smirk. You both know he can easily take control again like he just has, but here he is, willingly handing you the reins.

You rise up and peck his nose and then untangle yourself, stepping away so you can openly let your gaze trail over his form. “Strip for me.”

He knows you want a show, and that’s what he gives you. His eyes never leave yours as he takes off his remaining armor first before lifting his tunic and undershirt over his head at the same time, revealing the toned expanse of his stomach and chest. You don’t even try to hide the way you lick your lips as he tosses the fabric aside and begins pulling down his trousers, and when his cock springs free, you’re pleased to see he’s already half hard and beading precum.

The final things left for him to remove are his boots, and when he kneels to take them off, you walk forward to stand before him. 

He looks up at you questioningly once they’re off, but you shush him with a pout of your lips. “Take off my trousers.”

Boba can be soft and take his time with you, but in the heat of the moment, he’s rarely gentle. Now is no different: he tugs your trousers down without letting them catch on your skin, but he follows the revealing path of your skin with his teeth as he nips playfully at you.

You smirk and push his head away from you with your fingers so you can step out of your clothes. “Go lie down on the bed.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he rumbles, his eyes blazing hungrily.

Alright so he lies down on the bed and watches as you peel your shirt off, revealing yourself fully to him. As you come near him, you let your hands roam over your own skin, cupping your breasts and tweaking your nipples so you gasp. His jaw clenches, wanting to touch you and yet keeping to his word to let you be in control.

You climb on the bed and straddle his abdomen, his cock brushing against your ass when you lean forward to kiss him. He opens his mouth for you and accepts what you’re giving him— but then he tries to nibble on your lip, and you pull back with a laugh. Of course Boba wouldn’t completely give up without a fight.

“Naughty,” you chastise, thumbing his bottom lip. 

“Can you blame me?” He grins roguishly, and you hum in reply.

“No, but I can’t just let it go now, can I?” You shift your weight to slide up his body, feeling yourself drip onto his hot skin, until you’re hovering above his mouth, your hands pressing the Stetson against his head to anchor yourself. “I’m going to ride you until you make me cum hard,” you inform him, relishing in the way his eyes darken with every word, “and then I’m going to ride your cock until you cum. Deal?”

Boba doesn’t answer verbally; instead, his hands grab onto your upper thighs and pull you down against his open mouth. You gasp and let your head fall back as his tongue licks flat against your cunt, a rumble forming in his chest as he finally tastes you. His nose drags against your clit as he devours you, heat pooling in your abdomen with each flick of his tongue.

Your hips rocked against his face, seeking more friction, more attention, more of Boba. Your fingers clench against the rough fabric just as his dig into your skin, and you know he’ll leave bruises that will last for days.

The thought has you gushing against him even more, leaving slick against his mouth and chin as you chase the tightening feeling that increases as his tongue curls up into you to taste you even closer to the source. The way he strokes at your walls and deprives himself of air just to give you pleasure has you fluttering above him, but then his hand slides up and his thumb finds your clit and begins rubbing quick circles and you’re finally falling apart above him.

Boba’s hands hold you upright as he coaxes you through your high, a high whine leaving your throat as he continues to wring another, less intense orgasm out of your trembling body. Your back is arched and your chest heaving while trying to suck oxygen back into your lungs.

You look down at Boba to find him watching you with open pride, the hat brim casting a shadow over his eyes that manages to make him look even more alluring.

“That’s a good boy,” you laugh, but immediately squeak as he follows it up with a nip to the inside of your left thigh in retribution. “A promise is a promise, though.” You rise up shakily back onto your knees and begin moving backwards down onto Boba’s chest, your fingers caressing his fact until you’re far enough down to be able to kiss him. You moan at the taste of yourself on his lips and the feeling of your nipples dragging against his bare chest. Just before he could tangle his fingers into your hair, you draw away and lean back to take ahold of his hard cock and raise yourself above him.

You’re not afraid to say that you love Boba’s cock. Every time he stretches you open feels like the first time, and you can never get over how wide he is or how deeply he fills you. You press your hand against your stomach and cry out his name as you feel the bulge of him within you as you sink further onto him.

Boba’s hand comes up to palm one of your breasts, while the other rests lightly on top of yours against your abdomen. “You said you’d ride me, little one,” Boba challenges, his eyes half closed in pleasure. You glare back and purposefully clench around him, causing him to groan and thrust the rest of the way up into you. He’s panting when he finishes his thought. “So you going to play with me, or you going to ride me?”

“Gonna ride you like a speeder, Boba,” you shoot back and tighten on him once again, relishing in his hiss before raising yourself back up on your knees and thrusting back down on him. You can feel the thick veins in his cock as you fuck yourself onto him, Boba’s amazing self-control keeping him steady beneath you despite the way his brown is furrowed and his mouth hangs open as he loses himself in the feel of your wet pussy. 

You lean forward and place your hands on Boba’s chest to give yourself better leverage on top of him. The change in positioning has your clit now brushing against him, and you close your eyes as you gasp at the sensation. His cock brushes against that spot within you that sends electricity jolting up your spine, and you find yourself addicted to the feeling. 

“You feel so good, baby,” you whine, “gonna cum soon for me?”

“Yeah, yea—” Boba chokes off as you stop and clench around him again, simply rocking your hips back and forth. “Uh huh, little one,” he grunts, reaching up and taking the Stetson off his head and placing it on you, “you first.”

His hand slides down to stroke at your clit, and you swear that he’s tracing the letters of his name against your flesh to remind you who’s you are. 

“No,” you gasp, although it turns into another cry, “want you to come first.”

“Little one,” he moans, and that’s all it takes for both you to come apart together. You see stars as you brace yourself above him, your cunt spasming around Boba’s cock as his hot cum fills you and begins trickling down your thigh. You let yourself collapse against him and bury your face into the crevice of his neck, sighing contentedly as he wraps his arms around you to hold you close. The Stetson is no longer on your head, having fallen to the side when you snuggled into Boba’s touch.

“I think I remember now,” Boba chuckles, slightly out of breath. “But I might forget again in a little bit.”

“Mmm, wake me up when you do,” you murmur happily and press a kiss to his jaw as you feel yourself begin to drift off.

“Sure thing, little one.”


End file.
